Star's rain in a cemetery
by La plume rouge
Summary: Un étrange rendez-vous dans un cimetière bordant le manoir des Rainsworth. Un rendez-vous quelque peu cocasse d'ailleurs... OS RBSR


**Voilà une petite fic pas très longue - à mon grand dam - qui signe ici un cadeau de Noël plutôt en retard. Oui, mon premier cadeau était merdique, il faut bien que je me rattrape, hein. Donc je la dédie à Sakki : j'espère qu'elle te plaira parce qu'elle m'a donné du fil à retordre - avec lequel j'ai bien failli me pendre. Donc, comme disent les anglais, enjoy petit chaton !**

**DISCLAIMER : Jun MOCHIZUKI je m'incline une fois de plus. Ne voulez-vous pas me céder mon petit Reiminichou ? Non... buh...**

**RATING : K (oh effort, suprême)**

**Bonne lecture ! A toi surtout Sakki (parce que bon les autres, s'ils n'aiment pas, ça me fera une belle jambe, c'est à toi, pour toi et je te n'aime ) !**

* * *

Un peu avant le coucher du soleil, Sheryl était descendue en bas - à l'aide bien évidemment de ce cher petit garçon qu'était Reim, cloîtré ici à la demande de son maître. Il amusait beaucoup Sheryl : était-il possible de contenir autant de sérieux et d'assiduité à un si jeune âge ? Elle avait oublié exactement combien de printemps le petit avait, mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce dernier ; il n'était pas très intéressant quand il parlait, fallait-il dire. C'était toujours d'une oreille distraite qu'elle lui prêtait attention ; elle devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il était adorable. Il subissait ses réflexions piquantes et ses tâches ingrates sans laisser feindre un quelconque ennui. C'était d'un valet comme ça qu'elle avait besoin. Constant et sérieux. Mais c'était hélas le tout jeune valet par hérédité du Duc Barma. Et puis elle ne savait pas si c'était vraiment légal, de kidnapper un enfant d'une dizaine d'années pour le réduire en esclavage. Quoique...

Elle jeta un œil en biais au pauvre Reim qui peinait à soutenir le fauteuil roulant ; en effet, il avait été le seul à être suffisamment naïf pour accourir lorsque la lady avait demandé de l'aide. Et le voilà en train de retenir de toutes ses forces le fauteuil de partir comme une fusée le long de la rampe aménagée pour Sheryl Rainsworth et son handicap - ce qu'elle se plaisait à appeler le handicap des domestiques (eh oui, c'était eux qui poussaient, pas elle). Reim était en ce moment-même en train d'en juger par lui-même. Ses halètements et autres soupirs résonnant agréablement aux oreilles de Sheryl, qui se doutait bien que ses frêles petits bras de jeune garçon peinait à la retenir dans une pente pareille - c'est-à-dire qu'elle n'avait pas choisi l'escalier le moins abrupt.

- M-Madame la D-Duchesse, haleta le pauvre Reim, j-j'ai vraiment d-du m-mal... p-pouvons-nous r-remonter e-et pren-prendre un escalier m-moins p-pentu ?

- La terre est ronde et pourtant nous tenons sur le sol, alors un peu de nerf jeune homme ! fit Sheryl avec un léger sourire.

- M-mais c-c'est l-lourd, M-Madame..., gémit Reim, à bout de forces.

- Insinuerais-tu que je suis lourde ? demanda Sheryl avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

Reim frémit violemment et poussa un faible "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii" à la vue de l'aura noire qui entourait désormais la Duchesse Rainsworth et se répandit en très (très) plates excuses, puis continua sa périlleuse et pénible descente jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans plus dire un mot. Sheryl s'agita un peu sur son siège pour donner un peu plus de peine à Reim, satisfaite. Et lorsqu'enfin le fauteuil roulant trouva un sol plat et stable, Reim s'écroula par terre en glapissant, se tenant les bras d'un air douloureux.

- Eh bien, eh bien mon garçon, ne fais pas ta fillette ! s'exclama Sheryl en riant derrière sa main.

Reim répondit par un borborygme apoplectique tandis que la petite Sharon s'avançait d'un pas un peu hésitant vers sa grand-mère.

- Ah, ma petite merveille, te voilà ! Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

Aussitôt la fillette repartit en courant et en riant, l'air de narguer sa grand-mère. Cette dernière eut un large sourire.

- Ahlala, c'est tout moi ! Reim, debout, va donc la chercher ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Mais Reim semblait plutôt mimer une limace que partir vivement au pas de course chercher la petite lady pour la mettre au lit. Sheryl allait l'invectiver lorsqu'elle réussit à apercevoir une mince silhouette plutôt familière se glisser dans les jardins du manoir, sur le petit chemin en direction du cimetière au bord du lac, où l'on enterrait toutes les générations de Rainsworth ; femmes et maris, enfants et cousins. Et il n'y avait qu'un étranger pour oser s'aventurer dans cette antre sacrée.

Avec un sourire légèrement effrayant aux lèvres, Sheryl se saisit des roues de son fauteuil et avança jusqu'à la grande porte de marbre, qu'elle ordonna d'ouvrir aux gardes sur le qui-vive ; et lorsque le dernier bout de son fauteuil disparut à travers l'entrée principale, Reim relevait la tête pour voir la vieille femme sur qui il avait juré de veiller s'échapper. Il poussa un profond soupir.

Évidemment, personne ne l'avait prévenu que veiller sur une Duchesse âgée et diminuée serait un véritable parcours du combattant.

Quant à Sheryl, elle poursuivait l'étranger sur son fauteuil roulant, grognant intérieurement qu'elle aurait dû traîner Reim avec elle pour qu'il la pousse - en courant de préférence. Mais la petite Sharon devait être couchée et elle était prioritaire ; après tout ça n'était pas n'importe qui : sa descendance, sa petite-fille. Quant à Reim... c'était Reim. Un simple valet des Barma coincé avec elle pour quelques temps. Il pouvait très bien endurer deux ou trois cabrioles. Et puis il était jeune. Hors de question qu'il fainéante dans un fauteuil à lui conter de vieilles histoires pour mamies gagas.

Lorsqu'enfin elle réussit à atteindre le cimetière, haletante, le soleil s'était couché et le crépuscule conférait à l'endroit quelque chose d'à la fois mystique et apaisant. Ça n'était sans doute pas les mêmes sensations que devrait ressentir tout-un-chacun si jamais ils entraient au même moment dans ce cimetière, mais c'était ce que ressentait Sheryl.

Et elle observa un moment avec colère l'étranger, qui frémit de tout son long.

Il était assis sur une petite butte, à l'entrée du cimetière, et il contemplait le ciel dans lequel commençait à apparaître de plus en plus d'étoiles. Ses longs cheveux rouges descendaient en cascade dans son dos et un rictus était accroché à ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'évertuait à fuir le regard courroucé de sa chère et tendre Sheryl.

- As-tu conscience que tu as fais courir une dame tout le long de ce maudit chemin ? le sermonna-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

- Une vieille dame, marmonna Rufus Barma dans un grognement étouffé.

- Qu'as-tu dit, misérable ? s'irrita immédiatement la Duchesse, brandissant son menaçant éventail.

- Eh bien, eh bien. Je crois t'avoir salué d'un "Bonsoir, ma douce Sheryl" ? se risqua-t-il sans montrer de frayeur particulière - ne jamais montrer qu'on a peur face à un prédateur enragé.

- Tu t'en tires avec une courbette, comme à ton habitude. Mais je pourrais devenir un peu moins clémente si tu t'avises de faire le moindre sous-entendu, déclara la vieille femme d'un ton grondant.

- Viens donc là, jeune et belle Sheryl, fit Rufus en tapotant l'herbe grasse à ses côtés.

Il y eut un léger silence, pendant lequel le Duc tentait de ne pas sourire. En effet, la Duchesse dans son orgueil avait méprisé son handicap au travers de son âge avancé qu'elle refusait visiblement d'admettre. Aussi le Duc leva le nez vers le ciel et laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.

- C'est cette nuit.

- Oh ? s'enquit Sheryl.

Et en effet une étoile filante ne tarda pas à tracer un rai de lumière dans le ciel sombre. Il y en eut d'autres, et ça ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer.

- Je préférerais être assise sur la butte, finit par dire Sheryl.

- Très bien, ma chère.

Le Duc se leva et, d'un mouvement gracieux, la saisit dans ses bras pour la poser délicatement sur l'herbe, l'allongeant. Il resta assis à la contempler du coin de l'œil pendant que les yeux usés de Sheryl scrutaient le ciel.

- Ça fait comme des tâches blanches sur un fond noir, mais ça reste magnifique, ces petites étoiles qui tirent leur traîne blanche derrière elle. Comme si elles avaient un but quelque part, et qu'elles ne pouvaient s'arrêter que lorsqu'elles l'auraient atteint.

- Eh bien en fait, elles vont sans doute s'écraser quelque part sur cette terre. Et toutes ces "petites étoiles" sont peut-être mortes alors que nous les regardons.

Sheryl soupira.

- Tu as un don pour le mélodrame, Rufus. Tu devrais te lancer dans l'écriture de tragédies, tu serais très bon.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écrire tes tragédies, Sheryl.

- Et regarder des étoiles mortes avec une vieille amie ? Est-ce bien mieux ?

- S'il s'agit de toi, je pourrais t'écrire une tragédie, concéda Rufus après un léger silence. Ils moururent malheureux et ne purent jamais s'avouer leur amour, trop orgueilleux qu'ils étaient.

- Mon cher Rufus..., sourit Sheryl.

Ledit Rufus sourit dans le noir et s'apprêtait à repousser une mèche de cheveux du visage de Sheryl lorsqu'elle s'écria :

- Une pluie d'étoiles dans un cimetière ! Ce serait le nom de ta tragédie.

- ... certes, se contenta de répondre Rufus en laissant retomber sa main d'un air contrit. C'est un joli nom. Je pourrais aussi l'appeler "Sheryl". C'est un joli nom aussi.

- Ah, espèce de vieux romantique ! s'exclama la vieille femme en gloussant.

Rufus détourna vivement la tête en rougissant légèrement, regardant de nouveau les étoiles pour se donner un semblant de contenance.

- Je révèle simplement le fond de ma pensée, déclara-t-il douloureusement.

- Un joli nom ne fait pas une jolie femme. Même si c'est le cas, ajouta-t-elle.

- Hm, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Et il se laissa légèrement glisser en arrière, posant une main gantée sur le front de Sheryl. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, attendant une suite. Il caressa simplement ses cheveux, se mordillant la lèvre. Puis il finit par dire :

- Je vois qu'une étoile est tombée sur le sol.

Il y eut un fou rire au loin qui accompagna le gloussement de Sheryl. Très irrité, le Duc retrouva sa position initiale et se releva pour chercher l'infâme espion qui avait osé se rire de sa phrase, après avoir délicatement remise Sheryl sur son fauteuil roulante. Et il se trouva qu'en fait il s'agissait de Reim qui avait voulu s'assurer que sa protégée allait bien et était en fait arriver en plein moment intime avec son "ennemie jurée". Il doutait à présent très fortement de la déclaration de guerre qu'il avait dû porter. Cependant, ça lui avait fichu une trouille monstre lorsque la Duchesse avait posé un regard mi-rieur mi-sadique sur lui et qu'elle ait ensuite jeté la lettre au feu. C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à comprendre qui était réellement la Duchesse...

Et il songeait que ces deux-là allaient bien ensembles, tout compte fait. Aussi sadique l'un que l'autre...

- Hiii... Monsieur le Duc..., fit faiblement Reim lorsque celui-ci posa son regard sur lui.

Et c'était un regard vraiment effrayant.

- Mon _très cher_ Reim, commença le Duc. Je-

- Pardon, pardonnez-moi, mes plus plates excuses... ! se confondit immédiatement Reim, qui tremblait rien qu'à l'idée de la colère de Rufus ET de Sheryl. Mais cette dernière semblait au contraire très amusée de l'embarras du duc et de son valet.

- Laissez-le donc aller, pauvre enfant, sourit Sheryl.

_Et c'est elle qui dit ça_, songea Reim en déglutissant, attendant la réponse de son maître. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard méprisant et fit un vague geste de la main, lui disant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations.

- Mais je dois veiller sur la Duchesse aujourd'hui, monsieur..., gémit faiblement le châtain.

- Très bien ! s'exclama Rufus d'un ton mi-indigné mi-rageur. Va donc avec cette vieille Duchesse !

- Pardon ? retentit la voix mielleuse de Sheryl.

- Je voulais dire...

Mais trop tard, l'éventail était sorti et la colère luisait dans les yeux de Sheryl. Sans compter qu'elle avançait inexorablement vers eux, glissant sur son fauteuil roulant. Reim était bien tenté de couiner "Je n'ai rien dit !" et de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas abandonner son maître seul à son sort. C'est pourquoi deux cris retentirent ce soir-là dans le cimetière familial des Rainsworth...

Et une fois un sourire éclatant revenu sur les lèvres de Sheryl, Reim reprit le fauteuil et commença à le pousser, couvert de bleus en tous genres. Au loin, le Duc Barma s'éloignait en grommelant et en claudiquant légèrement. Reim soupira et poussa le fauteuil sur le petit sentier, regrettant même de ne pas être en train de subir l'une des moqueries de Xerxes (au moins lui ne le battait pas). Même si le lendemain il jurerait que les moqueries de Xerxes étaient mille fois pire que l'éventail de Sheryl Rainsworth.

Quant au Duc, il monta dans le fiacre qui l'attendait - et dont le majordome qui le gardait était légèrement somnolent - et referma bruyamment la portière pour signaler sa présence - et son mécontentement. Cette soirée aurait pu être merveilleuse si... non en fait, aucune soirée ne pouvait être _merveilleuse_ en compagnie de Sheryl Rainsworth. Il fallait juste savoir profiter des quelques moments volés qu'il avait pu obtenir.

Il fouilla dans une sacoche déposée sur le siège en face de lui et en sortit son stylo et un bloc-note qu'il ne quittait jamais - sinon il était impossible de retenir toutes les informations et de les traiter correctement pour en tirer des déductions.

Mais ce soir-là, il marqua simplement d'une belle écriture calligraphiée :

_Une pluie d'étoiles dans un cimetière..._

* * *

**Holà mes amis ! Ça se termine ici. Désolée Sakki. Tu me diras si c'était pas trop nul quand même !**


End file.
